mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Fūma Ninja
The Kazama (風間氏), also known as the Fūma Group (風魔一党), is a ninja family that serves Kotarō Fūma and the Go-Hojo Family. They appear in the fictional series Seishin. About/History Not much is known about the Fuuma aside from being agents to the Go-Hojo family, particularly Ujimasa (1538 – 1590) and his son Ujinao (1562 – 1591). and that they live in the Ashigara mountains (足柄山; called Kintokin Mountain in Edo Period, 金時山). When the Tokugawa Shogunate was established, this family became thieves. The Fuuma are specialized in information gathering and guerrilla. In Sengoku Jidai records, its said that Ujiyasu Hojo employed a nusubito (term for a thief) named "Kazama". Both Kazama (風間) and Fūma (風魔) can both mean "wind demon"; however, the second symbol for ma in Kazama exactly means "space" or "interval". The history of Fuuma apparently ranges back to the very late 15th century. In Seishin About In the fiction Seishin, years spent as a small group of countrymen made the Kazama-Fuuma committed to honing their combat skills. They formed a union with the Go-Hojo Family in order to see Sagami flourish, in exchange to protect the family from the Uesugi family and its allies (ie: Omori, Tokugawa). Similar to a secret thief's guild, the Fuuma are superficially in charge of guard duty and intelligence. Many of its members, especially during the Sengoku Jidai era, are former samurai or ninja from Iga and Koga. While their appearances are very vague, Hojo documents state that "Guardian Kazuma" is reported to appear at Odawara Castle (Hojo base) if he has committed to an unlawful act. Other castles that were under Hojo command were Kawagoe Castle and Edo Castle in Musashi Province. They frequently visit the Samutajin Shrine (寒田神社). At the shrine, the figures enshrined are: Prince Yamato Takeru, his wife Ototachibana-hime no mikoto (弟橘比売命), Sugawara no Michizane, and god of war Hachiman (or Hondawake no Mikoto). History/Operations * In 1562, The Hôjô and Takeda made an alliance, but that was broken in 1578 (?) when Katsuyori Takeda sided with the Uesugi Family. The Go-Hojo sided with the Tokugawa to face of Hideyoshi Totoyomi and the Takeda. By 1582, the Takeda Family are utterly defeated after the Battle of Tenmokuzan. * After Go-Hojo and Takeda alliance was annulled, the Fuuma ninja took independent actions against the Takeda Forces. *1580: Battle of Kise River (黄瀬川). Successfully raided a Takeda Camp at night. Family Members Many members of Fuuma are fictional with the exception of Danzō Katō and Goemon Ishikawa. However, Danzo or Goemon were not recorded as original members of the Fuuma, but only in the Seishin series. ;Kotarō Fūma :(風魔 小太郎) The man who takes up leadership adopts the name "Kotarō Fūma". His real surname is Kazama. ;Isuke Ninokuruwa :(二曲輪猪助) Historical subordinate of Kotaro. Might've been known for great speed. ;Obata no Takanosu :(鷹巣の小幡) Historical subordinate of Kotaro. ;Goemon Ishikawa :(石川 五右衛門) A former Iga, an anti-authoritarian member who steals from the rich and feeds the poor. Said to be the prized member of the Fuuma. Based on the real folklore character. Former student of Tanba Momochi. ;Mitsumasa :(光昌) Hayashi's father and mentor. Was from Shinano Province? ;Hayashi :(林) "The Demon of The Forest". Rival of Goemon. ;Danzō Katō :(加藤 段蔵) Born 1523. "The Illusionist". He was once a part of Kenshin Uesugi's forces, but joined Fuuma after fleeing from the retainer Kanetsuna Naoe for suspicion of treachery. He also failed to join Shingen Takeda's forces due to former affiliation. Also known as Flying Katō (飛び加藤). ;Raimaro Kamiga :(上賀 雷麻呂) B.1520s (?). "The Terror of the Mountain". A former Koga that roamed Yamashiro province and was recognized by Danzou Katou and Kanetsuna Naoe of Uesugi family in 1540s. Looks up to Kato. ;Shin Yoshidashima :(吉田島 伸) B.1561. A member who lived in Yoshidashima village within the Sagami Province's Ashigarakami District (足柄上 郡). He is said to have a shameless appetite for meat. Related Families and Allies ;Go-Hōjō Family :(後 北条氏) Also known as the Odawara Hōjō or the Sagami Hojo. The symbol for "Go" (後) means "Descendent", "latter" "after", meaning that they are the second Hojo. This Family, founded by Shinkurō Ise, employs the Fuuma Group's services. Links/References *風魔小太郎について (Concerning Kotaro Fuuma; Japanese) *拾弐　「風魔小太郎」ってどんな人？ Category:Ninja Category:Japanese fiction Category:Fūma Category:Family Category:Seishin Category:Antagonists